U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,144 (Mailliet, et al.) discloses a closing unit for an injection moulding machine that has a movable closing die and a fixed matching die designed as clamping dies for an injection mould, as well as several hydraulic cylinders mounted on the fixed matching die to apply a closing force. A servo-drive allows the drawbars to swivel around their longitudinal axes up to a first and second angular position. A first locking device arranged on the drawbars along a first section A of the drawbars co-operates with second locking device arranged on the movable closing die. In the first angular position of the drawbars, the locking devices allow the movable closing die to move axially with respect to the drawbars, and in a second angular position of the drawbars they transmit the required closing force.
United Kingdom Pat. No. GB1601419 (WARNKE UMFORMTECH VEB K) discloses a mould closing and locking arrangement for injection moulding machines, comprising two mould mounting platens of which one is fixed and the other is movable in relation to said one platen in the closing and opening direction of the mould. The arrangement includes hydraulically actuated cylinder/piston units for moving said other platen towards and away from said one platen, and closing cylinder/piston units are arranged in the fixed platen and each co-operating with one end of a respective force transmitting column passing through the movable platen, for producing mould closing and clamping force after traverse of the movable platen towards the fixed platen. Each said column is mounted rotatably in a supporting platen and anchored therein against relative axial displacement by securing means. Rings are arranged fixed in the movable mould mounting platen, each ring has inner dogs which co-operate with a bush arranged fixed on the respective column. Each said bush is provided with a double collar on the mould side, the collar has recesses through which the inner dogs pass during the mould closing operation, and that follower pins are arranged in the fixed mould mounting platen which slide in cam tracks of a respective column and which facilitate axial movement of the column by the length of the closing stroke and rotary movement through an angle of rotation to lock outer dogs on said collar with the inner dogs on the respective ring.